vakadianfandomcom-20200216-history
Monstrator Grakahnarulash's Profile
What is the Monstrator? The Monstrator is the founder of the Garden. His functional purpose is to provide counsel for the Ductor. His writings are what define him. He writes many fantasy works to entertain, yet his deeper writings are what matter most to him. He writes of Duality, Passion, Serenity, in his didactic works for the sake of the Kin. Everything he says has meaning whether it is clear or not. He intends the Kin to grow and flourish in such a way that it will become a grand Garden of Minds with both destructive and creative potential. Someday perhaps starting much greater projects. The Monstrator is oft seen as mad by those who first speak with him. He possesses a grand variety of words to express his feelings and his nature. Animals adore him, seeking his attention when he least wants it. Comforting him in his moments of weakness. He mystifies and terrifies those about him in some of his fits of madness. Love is a complete and utter falsehood to the Monstrator. Something he cannot utilize nor have faith in. His ability to hate is not comparable to others. Despite this, comaraderie is not a foreign concept to him. He takes great pleasure in the company of admirable peers. His favorite conversations are between two intimate friends or acquaintances. He harbors powerful emotions that at times overwhelm him. Speak to him and you will most likely be finding yourself in a great game of sorts that you will not be able to climb out of. Chances are, you will leave understanding less than when you began. Only the most perceptive or empathetical of creatures might decipher his works. He listens to various classical artists, prefering piano and orchestral works. He appreciates the elder classics such as Schubert, Beethoven, Mozart, and especially Chopin's nocturnes. More modern classical artists he appreciates are Lionel Yu(MusicalBasics) , the popular Hans Zimmer, and Thomas Jacob Bergensen. He listens also to various folk/caberet artists for their lyrical value such as Jonathan Coulton, Aurelio Voltaire, and Dan Bern on occasion. Aurelio Voltaire's piece: "Almost Human" Lionel Yu(MusicalBasics)'s piano piece: "Vengeance" Writing is his primary focus and pastime. He also has a fleeting interest in computers and their inner workings. Psychology is one particular example of the many sciences he has been studying. He does enjoy to play video games with his favorite creatures on occasion. Role-Playing is something the Monstrator has an interest in as it serves as inspiration for his works at times. The Monstrator enjoys company of all kinds and will gladly speak to you if you contact him. Request details regarding this matter by contacting the Kin or the Ductor. Accomplishments *The First Ductor and Founder of the Kinship. *Creation of the Crukish tongue. *All written works in regards to the Conquest. *All works within the "Wraith Collective". *All functional rules and positions within the Vakade. *The Entry Test in its entirety. *Creation of the three Guardians of the Garden. Quotes "Vein Dittu Salma." "The Light. A place of Storms. Storms of Piercing Pain, Blinding Light, that drained away your resolve. A place of despair and agony like no other." "Duality is a concept of great importance that many acknowledge but few decide upon." "True victory would be complete and utter control of you and your creations. But that is something I neither desired nor was ever equipped for in the first place." "Enough! Don't torture me with this! I am finished and we both know it." "Hate is the Blood-stained Stone. An everlasting tool to aid you in your cause, whatever it may be." "I forgave the one who led you to us. But I will never forgive you for what you've done. Our pain derives from you." "Oh Joy! A game! I do so enjoy games! A riddle of sorts yes?" "Isen Bauma dovah Schrehdush vara Reidush imbra Deyvous." "I fell into Three. And then into Nine. My Aspects and Phases respectively." "Do you mock me? I have the distinct feeling that you weary of this game far too early." "Everything I say has meaning. Every word. Just because you cannot understand what I am saying immediately does not mean that it is devoid of meaning." "The Light had its chance." "Comedy has its purposes and it can be both educational and entertaining. But you cannot allow it to grow into a great mess of foul weeds that will suck away all meaning from your garden." "Do not make my mistake! Do not assume you are the Greatest Being within the Darkness...You will find that there is always something lurking above you. Do not let them find you. Or they WILL take you as their own. I know this because it has happened to me." The Light. A place of Storms. Storms of Piercing Pain, Blinding Light, that drained away your resolve. A place of despair and agony like no other. The Light. A place of Storms. Storms of Piercing Pain, Blinding Light, that drained away your resolve. A place of despair and agony like no other.